criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Horizon City
Horizon City is an fanmade city in Criminal Case.It is made by Project Kenshi.It includes ten districts with total of 60 cases. Districts Seaside (Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district) Seaside is the first district in Horizon City.It features beach-themed setting and mostly deals with individuals getting involved in shady activities. Mingate(Cases #7-#12 are situated in this district) Mingate is the second district in Horizon City.it is small sunny town with intelligent citizens,but some of them are corrupted and have dreadful plans for the town.It also focuses on the arsonist that causes all the havoc in the town. San Carinto(Cases #13-#18 are situated in this district) San Carinto is the third district in Horizon City.It is a mexican city with its citizens warring against Mingate.After the incarcerated arsonist turned out to be mexican,sent by the notorious San Carinto gang leader of the Hispanic Archers,the Horizon Police Department moves to San Carinto to track down the notorious gang leader and put him behind bars.It also focuses on the history between Mingate and San Carinto. Cinderville(Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district) Cinderville is the fourth district in Horizon City.It features rich people trying to evict the poor and casual citizens out of their homes in exchange to become even richer,as well as the businessman running this scheme in the district and manipulating the poor citizens into corruption.It focuses on the team's historian and his connection with the businessman. The River(Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district) The River is the fifth district in Horizon City.It is greenland,a long river with several docks and small villages.It mostly deals with the recent scuba diver dragging people from their boats then instantly killing them afterwards disposing of their bodies.It focuses on the team's chief and his story about his family in this district. Falcon Towers(Cases #31-#36 are situated in this district) Falcon Towers are the sixth district in Horizon City.It features urban setting with the most influential towers in Horizon City.The towers are controlled and owned by brookers and trademen that seem to be shady.The district focuses on taking down the brookers and trademen controlling and manipulating the citizens in this district. Marsh Forest(Cases #37-#42 are situated in this district) Marsh Forest is the seventh district in Horizon City.It is green zone and free from any industrial or urban factors.It features deep forest with many barracks and cabins,but it also features a serial killer in the woods,killing the innocent in the least they expect.It also focuses on the team's coroner and his past relationship with the serial killer in this district. Czech Town(Cases #43-#48 are situated in this distrct) Czech Town is the eighth district in Horizon City.It is mostly populated with czech citizens and other nationalities,too.It focuses on the so-called revenant Czech Shako terrorizing the citizens in this district.It also focuses on the so-called gang leader Twajster and his gang called Czech Rebels as they are terrorizing the district,too. Davenport(Cases #49-#54 are situated in this district) Davenport is the ninth district of Horizon City.It has urban-themed setting,which is advanced and includes the political figures,as well as influential communities in this district.It also focuses on the sociologist,which is responsible for causing numerous riots in this district with his provocative and meticulous speeches about the truth of Horizon City and the involvement of the cop,that has been helping him to create the havoc. Paradiso Falls(Cases #55-#60 are situated in this district) Paradiso Falls is the tenth district of Horizon City.It is paradise-themed district,where the richest and most important figures stay during their off-duty days.Followed by the horrendous events of Davenport,Paradiso Falls focuses on finding and catching the dictator,trying to establish totalitarian regime in Horizon City.It also focuses on the other cop,that has been helping the dictator to fulfill his plans and revealing him as the right-hand of the culprit. = =